


these two literally play just dance

by reiyusa



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyusa/pseuds/reiyusa
Summary: after getting a shitty headcanon in mind, author of this oneshot thinks its a good idea to write about miu fucking iruma teaching kiiboy what a just dance is





	these two literally play just dance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, consider this one somewhat of a shitpost. It's mostly a joke, but even then I tried. I'm caught between being embarrassed and being proud of writing something so stupid. Oh well, I can feel regret later.

Miu was busy with… something new. Surprisingly it wasn’t something she was inventing or repairing, even if it did involve connecting a few cables here and there.

And as she was busy plugging stuff in, Kiibo had showed up. 

“Ah, Miu?” his shy voice caught the inventor’s attention. “What is it that you’re doing? I-If you’re okay with me asking, that is.”

Miu stopped her progress for a second. “Ah, heya Kiibs! This ol’ thing right here is called a ‘Wii’. It’s a pretty damn old gaming console.”

Kiibo blinked. “Oh, I see. Well, I’ve never heard of the ‘Wii’ before. Neither have I seen it. Have you always had it?”

“Pff, no,” Miu replied. “It was out on sale at some gamer chick’s yard. I was walkin’ around and then I see the hunk of junk priced at like what, twenty bucks? Anyway, the gamer thot told me she had no use for it anymore and decided to slap on two games for free, and I was sold! So I got Just Dance 2014  _ and _ ‘15! Pretty good deal, eh?”

The robot almost didn’t know how to respond to Miu’s interesting tale. “A-Ah, that’s good! May I ask what the games are about?”

“Well,” Miu continued setting up the Wii console. “the title’s kinda self explanatory, buuuut it’s a dancing game. Basically you pick a song and tiny characters sliding across the screen instruct you on how to move. It’s also a competitive game, so whoever dances the best and earns the most stars against another player wins.”

“Oh!” There was a small sparkle in Kiibo’s eyes. “Do you think we could try it out? I think it’d be good for me to learn more about games like this…”

“Hell fuckin’ yeah!” The TV had been turned on once Miu had finished setting up the Wii. “It’s a great way to kill some cals’ too. This genius inventor has to stay in shape  _ somehow _ .”

Miu backed up to face the screen, using a Wii controller to navigate the main menu. “Alright, it works. Now time to pop this puppy in!”

“P-Puppy?! Miu, we aren’t harming canines now, are we?”

“No, Kiibo, I don’t mean it literally,” she said as the game’s disc slid into the slot. “Anyway, give me a second to have the game loaded. I had to order two spare controllers because  _ apparently  _ that gamer bitch broke hers. Fucking slut.”

Kiibo didn’t mind Miu’s vulgar insults and continued to patiently wait for the game to load. He felt like a little kid; he was excited to try out a dancing game for the first time. It sounded fun, and Miu made it  _ seem _ like it was fun.

“Okay, first thing’s first: you gotta hold the controller like this,” Miu walked up to Kiibo and handed him a Wii controller, fastening a strap around his wrist. “See this? It’s called a safety strap. While dancing you  _ might  _ accidentally launch the controller fifty feet across the room and break something. We wouldn’t want that happening.”

Kiibo gulped. Dancing could be  _ dangerous _ ? “R-Right! That would be uncalled for…”

“Yep!” Miu had finished fixing her safety strap. “Aight, game’s loaded. Guess I gotta make a profile on this? Pff, like I care about saving my gaming process.”

Kiibo had been interested the sounds and images that came from the screen, how the logo  _ Ubisoft  _ flashed on it. All very bright and mesmerizing.

“Miu, what is a ‘Ubisoft’?” he simply asked out of curiosity.

“Meh, it’s probably the company who made this game, I dunno,” Miu shrugged. “Well the games booted! Now comes song selection.”

The game Miu had chosen was Just Dance 2014. They haven’t even started dancing and Kiibo had began to like it already. It was very bright, loud, and it brought energetic vibes. If all dancing games were like this, he’d have no problem playing them all.

“Let’s see here,” Miu stuck out her hand to move the controller, at the same time moving a cursor on the screen. “Selecting shitty pop songs is always hard for me, but I guess that anything works for now. How about you, Kiiboy? Any song title seem interesting to ya?”

The robot was already very focused on the many varying songs that Miu was going through, reading each title and looking at every detail on the colorful characters on screen. “Um… O-Oh! ‘Pound the Alarm’ sounds like fun! The costumes the female dancers are wearing look very neat, too…”

Miu couldn’t hold back a cackle. “Nicki Minaj?  _ Seriously?! _ Hahaha! Oh Kiibs, you crack me up! But, hey, I’ll bite. ‘Pound the Alarm’ it is!”

The song had been selected. The screen changed, this time showing four different women dressed in very colorful and unique outfits.

“So this is the part where you choose the character you wanna dance as,” Miu explained. “You simply hover the cursor using the Wii controller over the gal you wanna dance as, hit the A button to select, and then stick with that character. Personally, I’d select the one who looks the least thotish.”

Kiibo had no clue what Miu meant by that, so he simply chose the one dressed in pink. “Is this a satisfactory choice, Miu?”

The blonde shrugged. “Doesn’t fuckin’ matter, let’s just get to dancing! By the way, don’t worry about fucking up the moves. You’re a fast learner! You’ll get the hang of it for sure.”

And as both kept on playing the game, Miu was shown to be right about Kiibo.


End file.
